


The friendship between Leta and Newt

by ClWest26



Series: Leta & Theseus [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Names, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Owls, Protective Theseus Scamander, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClWest26/pseuds/ClWest26
Summary: Stories from Leta and Newt's time at Hogwarts





	The friendship between Leta and Newt

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! Please, feel free to come with constructive criticism, advice, notes or ideas.

_Fall, 1908, Hogwarts_

 

“Newt, what are doing?”, Leta asks with wonder when she found him at their hiding place in Hogwarts. Newt was sitting on the floor with a baby owl in front of him.

 

“I think this little guy fell out of the nest”, Newt explains in a very low and calm voice, not taking his eyes from the little creature.

 

“Is he okay?”, Leta asks as she sits down next to Newt. They had become friends the first time they met. Perhaps it was because of their status as outcasts that they found each other, perhaps it was their similar nature as a human being. To the untrained eye they were very different, and their friendship seemed strange. But in each other, they had found many common values and interests. They liked to just spend time together in silence. They didn’t like large crowds. They were both curious by nature. They preferred honesty and hating sugar-coating things. And magical creatures seemed to like them both. Leta was a bit retaining in the beginning, not used to interact with these creatures, but Newt showed her how to be around the small creatures they found and helped. They were a good team: Newt had this instinct to found wounded creatures and in general earn the trust of any creature out there, and Leta was good at charms, potions and spells so she was able to heal the creatures while Newt made them feel safe. They helped each other, learned from each other. Newt showed Leta what kindness felt like and how to communicate with creatures, Leta helped Newt with his classes, teaching him how to do healing spells and make a perfect potion.

 

“I think he will be alright”, Newt tells Leta after a moment of thinking, this time turning his head to face Leta.

 

“Can I have a look?”, Leta lifts the owl gently.

 

“It’s a snowy owl”, Newt informs, lost in his own thoughts, “about two weeks old. Very beautiful, his mother is most certainly a post or pet owl belonging to a wealthy family”.

 

“Do you think his mother misses him?”, Leta asks with concern as she examines the baby owl in her hands.

 

“Owls are very clever so if she has been to the nest, she knows. But I’m not sure if she will be able to take care of him if she is also a post owl. Her owners probably don’t know about this little one”

 

“What do we do then?”

 

“I was thinking to keep him here until he is ready to face the world. Then we look for his mother and found out who the owner is. Or else we find him somewhere to settle on his own, but keep our eyes on him until he is fully grown”

 

“His left wing is broken”, Leta concludes, “and he is malnourished. His feathers are very fragile, and he is quite skinny”.

 

“I’ll go find him something to eat”, Newt informs as he rises to leave the hiding place.

 

Leta nods, starting to examine the broken wing even more closely.

 

 

Newt is gone for a while which worries Leta a bit, though when he returns, he is in a very good mood.

 

“I didn’t find any mice. But I did find this beautiful one”, Newt tells proudly as the enters the hiding place, “She was flying in circles around the area where I found the baby owl. And she had a mouse in her beak”. “Then we won’t have to chew it ourselves before feeding the little one”, Newt laughs.

 

“Did you find out who she belongs to?”, Leta asks Newt, unsure if it a good idea to bring someone else’s owl with them.

 

“Not yet. Actually, I’m not sure if she belongs to anyone. She isn’t marked or anything. No signs that she is own by someone”

 

“Okay. No matter what, we need to keep this little guy for a week until his wing has recovered. I gave him something to make the broken bone heal faster and bandages the wing so it will heal the right way. But he is so small, I don’t think it will a good idea to heal his bone with a spell. His body is not strong enough”, Leta cuddles the owl into her chest.

 

“He is a sweet little one”, she whispers as the baby owl falls asleep in her embrace, “what should we call him?”

 

“What do you think?”, Newt asks Leta as he sits down next to her. Leta places the sleeping baby owl in the nest she has made on the floor while Newt was out. The mother owl joins her baby in the nest, looking peaceful.

 

“Achilles like the bravest Greek hero”, Leta then decides with determination, “and if you say the mother doesn’t have any owners, I think we should Nanna. It means brave and is the name of a goddess in Norse mythology”.

 

“Good choices, very fitting for these two”, Newt answers while he strokes Nanna’s feathers.

 

“Do you know what the meaning of your name is?”, Newt asks.

 

Leta lets out a soft chuckle, “it’s not very fitting. It means joyful in Latin and in Greek Mythology, Leta or Leda is the name of a very beautiful queen of Sparta and mother of Helen of Troy”.

 

“I think its fits you well”, Newt decides, “what about my name then?”

 

“Newton is originally a surname, meaning ‘new town’ and then it’s a unit of force named after the physicist Isaac Newton. Artemis is the name of a Greek goddess of the moon, hunting, wilderness and wild animals. Fido means ‘to trust’ or ‘faithful’ in Latin”, Leta informs, “I looked it up not long ago. And I’ve spent summers reading about the Greek and Norse mythology plus I know a bit of Latin because of my family’s old values”, Leta adds to explain her knowledge, “but didn’t you know it Newt? With a name like yours, I’ve had thought your parents had explained the meaning”.

 

“They have. But I wanted to see if you knew it too”, Newt confesses with a shy smile.

 

“If anyone in this world has a fitting name, it’s you Newton Artemis Fido Scamander”, Leta chuckles with kindness.

 

“Your name is fitting too, Leta. Just wait and see”


End file.
